Starting Off
by Watson.Alice Watson
Summary: What happens when Tony Stark and his fiancé Steve Rodgers suddenly decide they want a kid when they're in Stuttgart, Germany? Well, they adopt one of course! This is a series of one-shots throughout the years about how they deal with having a daughter. Warnings are specific for each chapter. T to be safe, doubt it'll go up.
1. Adorable Adoption

**A/N Characters in this Chapter: Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Pepper Potts, Jarvis, Bruce Banner, Thor (mention), unnamed SHIELD agents (mention), German desk woman, baby**

**Warnings: none**

Tony and Steve stared at the papers in front of them. All filled in, down to the last signature.

"I...I can't believe it" Steve murmured

"I know"

"We...we're going to be dads" Steve realized

"Right"

"Our own little girl"

"Exactly" Steve gripped Tony's hand in fear and excitement as the door slowly creaked open. A woman entered, holding a small red bundle. Tony and Steve stood and walked over. The woman smiled. In her arms was a small baby, sleeping peacefully.

"C-Can I...?" Steve asked, holding his arms out. The woman nodded and gently placed the baby in Steve's arms. The baby blinked open bright blue eyes and cooed up at the soldier. It took all of Steve's willpower not to cry in joy. Tony wrapped his arms around his fiancé's shoulders.

"She's so cute" Steve murmured

"Just like us" Tony grinned. Steve chuckled softly and the pair left the building.

* * *

Back at Stark Tower, Jarvis was already prepping the baby's room with Pepper and the Avengers (minus Thor).

"Master Tony and Master Steve have just arrived home" Jarvis announced.

"Hide!" Clint insisted

"Jarvis, don't tell them" Pepper ordered "Like, at all"

"Of course, Ms. Potts" Jarvis said. Everyone hid in the room. Nat and Clint obviously had the best spots in the room, while Bruce and Pepper just ducked behind a crib.

"Jarvis, why is it so dark in here?" Tony's voice echoed through the room "Get the lights"

"Of course, sir" Jarvis said loyally. The second the lights were flicked on, everyone popped from their spots yelling "Surprise!" Tony screamed. Steve jumped. The baby cried. Clint ran over to the baby.

"Aw, I'm sorry" Clint apologized. Nat walked over and smiled at the men.

"She's adorable" Nat murmured

"She is" Pepper agreed

"They're so not going to be able to deny her anything" Bruce decided after taking one look at the baby being rocked in Steve's arms. The soldier hadn't let go of her since she was placed in his arms.

"You guys did all this while we were out?" Tony asked, looking around at the room.

"You were gone for three days" Nat reminded "It wasn't hard"

"Besides, Jarvis helped" Bruce added

"And I called in some agents to take care of painting and finding things" Clint added

"Who paid for it all?" Steve asked "It looks really expensive"

"Tony and me" Pepper grinned. Tony laughed and the baby cooed.

"Can I hold her?" Pepper asked softly

"In a minute" Tony murmured "Capsicle still hasn't let me hold her" Steve blushed and let Tony hold their daughter. The billionaire's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he walked over to the crib and gently placed the girl down.

"What's her name?" Bruce asked

"Angela Samantha Stark-Rodgers"

** I'd like to give a huge thanks to my two friends who helped me develop the character of Angela Samantha Stark-Rodgers. They gave me ideas, fashion advice, and listened to me ramble about stuff they had no interest in for three days while I created Angela. Thank you so much, Kayla. Thank you so much, Valerie. I owe you guys. Like, a lot 3**


	2. Only One

**A/N Characters in this Chapter: Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Pepper Potts, Angela Stark-Rodgers, Jarvis, Bruce Banner (mention), James Rhodes (mention), Nick Fury (mention) **

**Warnings: Baby Mouth Cream ahead**

"Pepper! Pepper!" Tony called. Pepper came running in.

"What is it, Tony?" Pepper asked frantically. Angela was in the billionaire's arms, crying and flailing her arms. Steve was on a mission with Nat and Clint in Romania, while Bruce was out with Thor, teaching the Asgardian some basic tech stuff.

"What's wrong with her?" Tony asked "She won't eat, she won't sleep, she won't stop crying!" Pepper shook her head and walked over, gently taking Angela from the man and finding a cloth. She put the cloth over her shoulder and let Angela's head rest on it before gently patting the baby on her back. Angela burped up some partial liquid before sighing contently. Pepper smiled.

"Baby mouth cream" Pepper explained "Feel free to feed her now" Tony took the one year old into his arms and the baby cooed.

"C'mon, Angie" Tony grinned "Let's get you something to eat" Tony spoon fed the toddler some mashed up baby food.

"Thank god that baby food comes in a jar" Pepper muttered as she walked back towards the elevator "I don't want to know what would happen if he had to make it"

* * *

"Pepper!" Tony's voice echoed to the chair where Pepper was sitting outside overlooking the city. She sighed and got up, trudging to where Tony had called her. Tony was holding his daughter at arm's length, nose wrinkled in disgust.

"What?" Pepper asked, a bit of bite to her voice.

"How does a diaper work?" Tony asked, inspecting the fabric on his daughter. Pepper rolled her eyes with a face palm and quickly snatched up the baby girl and walked to the washroom. Tony followed. He watched as Pepper quickly removed the soiled diaper, threw it out and wiped Angie clean. After that, she had Jarvis fetch a clean diaper and quickly put it on the young girl. Tony watched the whole process in interest and disgust.

"Steve will be doing that" Tony decided before taking his daughter while Pepper cleaned her hands.

"Thanks, Pepp's!" Tony called over his shoulder. Pepper shook her head in annoyance.

* * *

"Pepper!" Pepper stormed towards Tony's voice.

"Yes, Tony?" Pepper hissed out

"Think you could give little Angie a bath? I have to report to the Helicarrier" Tony said urgently

"And what is so urgent that you can't bathe your daughter first?" Pepper snapped

"Well, Fury thinks it's a good idea to try and recruit Rhodey to the Avengers" Tony said "The meeting will be in five minutes. Not to mention, Bruce needs a hand with an unstable chemical compound that could cause a plague that will kill everyone on the ship if it isn't stabilized soon" Pepper's jaw dropped. Tony, now suited up, gently passed his daughter to Pepper, who sighed. As Tony moved to fly off, Angie laughed.

"Bye bye da" Angie laughed

"Jarvis, did you record that?" Tony asked

"Yes, sir" Jarvis said

"Good" Tony smiled "Steve is going to be so jealous"

"Of course sir" Jarvis agreed. Pepper juggled Angie into her right arm and waved as Tony flew off. Angie copied the movement.

"C'mon, Angie. Let's get you washed up"

* * *

"Pep-!" Tony was cut off when Pepper slapped a hand over his mouth.

"What?" Pepper snapped. Tony just smiled and gestured to the couch. Steve was laying there, fast asleep, with Angie curled up on his chest. The soldier was still in uniform, but his cowl was off, and his shield was sitting beside the couch.

"Mind grabbing a camera?" Tony whispered. Pepper smiled and did so, snapping a picture. The resulting click and flash woke Angie up, who blinked blearily and smiled.

"Pepper!" Angie exclaimed "Pepper!" Angie's arms flailed about gesturing that she wanted up. Pepper smiled and lifted Angie into her arms. Tony just smirked knowingly.

**Yes, Tony planned that. You wanna know why? So Angie can spoil herself with Pepper's attention. He is diabolical. **


	3. Terrible Two

**A/N Characters in this Chapter: Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Angela "Angie" Stark-Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Maria Hill, Nick Fury, DUM-E, Jarvis, unnamed S.H.I.E.L.D agents (mention)**

**Warnings: Um...Tony's mouth?**

"Tony? Tony!" Steve called frantically. Steve ran down to the workshop where Bruce and Tony worked diligently over a table.

"Tony!" Steve called in relief "Where's Angie? I want to take her for walk" Steve was ignored by Tony, but Bruce looked up.

"Will you excuse us, Dr. Banner?" Steve asked kindly, sending a glare at Tony. Bruce grinned.

"Happily" Bruce walked off with a smirk as Steve sauntered over to Tony. His large hand landed on Tony's shoulder, startling the inventor.

"Where's our daughter, Tony?" Steve asked, eyes narrowed.

"...daughter?" Tony looked confused, much to Steve's horror. Then, he laughed.

"I'm just shittin with ya, Capsicle" Tony laughed "She's playing with DUM-E" Tony nodded his head to the robot, which was holding Angie by the back of her footsie pajamas.

"Angie!" Steve cried in horror.

"Don' t worry, she's safe" Tony reassured. DUM-E suddenly dropped the baby. Steve shrieked. Tony gaped. The small girl didn't fall. Instead, she started going upwards.

"Tony!" Steve exclaimed, accusing the inventor of this.

"I have nothing to do with that!"

"Do with what?" Both heroes spun around to see Nick Fury standing there.

"Nothing, Fury, sir" Steve said, taking on his Captain America voice.

"Then why is there a floating baby behind you?" Tony and Steve winced as Angie let out a cry of delight and floated over to Fury. Fury looked at the little girl and his gaze went from _steel_ hard to _rock_ hard. So, his softest look Tony had ever seen. Fury plucked the baby from the air and held her out to her parents.

"I'm going to give you one warning; get her under control" Fury said, though it wasn't as harsh or intimidating as it should have been. Then, the man walked out. Steve and Tony looked at Angie in shock.

"She can fly" Steve murmured at the same time Tony said "She melted his heart" They both looked at each other.

"Tony, priorities" Steve said firmly "We have to learn how to keep Angie safe from, oh I don't know, flying out a window!"

"Jarvis, lock all windows if Angie gets within a foot of them" Tony said "There. Problem solved" Steve rolled his eyes.

"What about when she goes to school in a year? What then?" Steve asked

"We'll have it trained out of her by then" Tony dismissed "Go for your walk" Steve glanced around.

"Uh...where's Angie?" Steve asked. Tony and Steve exchanged a look before running off.

"Jarvis, where's our daughter?" Tony demanded

"Lounge, sir" Jarvis replied. Steve and Tony sighed and went up. The doors opened to reveal Nick Fury, crossed legged on the floor, Angie across from him, playing patty cake. Tony slapped a hand over Steve's mouth, but the director of S.H.I.E.L.D had already seen them. He stood and cleared his throat.

"She's very intelligent for her age" Fury muttered "Good day" Tony smirked as Fury walked off into the elevator.

"And Bruce thought _we_ wouldn't be able to deny her anything" Tony mused "Then again, if Fury can't, who can?"

"We'll try" Steve said, picking his daughter up

"Unlikely we'll succeed" Tony laughed

"A for effort" Angie grinned. Tony and Steve laughed.

* * *

Steve and Tony had been called to the Helicarrier, and had no choice but to bring Angie with them. Angie was in between the two men, hands tightly gripped onto their fingers. Angie would laugh in delight when Tony and Steve would swing her between them. Maria Hill came up to them, arms folded.

"Agent Hill, good timing" Tony grinned "Think you could watch our daughter? Fury needs us for something important, and we can't take her with us"

"Why not hire a sitter?" Maria asked

"Well, she can fly, so that's a bad idea" Tony beamed "Angie, stay with Aunt Hill, she'll keep you safe, blah blah blah, love you, have to run" Angie watched with a smile as Steve and Tony jogged off. She looked to Maria with big eyes. The agent smiled and lifted the girl.

"So, you're the infamous Angie Stark-Rodgers" Maria muttered. Angie bobbed her head enthusiastically, little auburn curls flying around. Maria sighed.

"Well, let's go get you something to eat" Maria muttered. Angie latched onto the woman's hand, looking around in fascination at everything. A few agents walked by and gaped at the woman.

"Let's get you a name tag first" Maria muttered, leading the girl to her office. Inside she quickly made a little badge for the little girl. Angie wore it proudly as Maria led the girl to the mess hall. After letting the girl eat chopped up bits of fruit and bagel, Angie burped, a column of flames torching the table in front of the toddler.

"Stark!"

**So, I'm going to hide back in the abyss now. **


	4. Terrific Three

**A/N Sorry for the long wait everyone! I just got back from my cottage a couple days ago after spending a week up there, so I need to wind back down into normal routines.**

**Characters in this Chapter: Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Pepper Potts, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Jarvis, Bruce Banner (mention), Ms. Greene, the Kraken (mention)**

**Warnings: Sexual refrence ;D**

"PAPA! DADDY! PAPA! DADDY!" Tony groaned and rolled over as Angie came stumbling into the room, shouting at the top of her lungs. She jumped up onto the bed, rolling onto the men.

"PAPA! DADDY!" Angie squealed.

"Tony, your daughters up" Steve muttered

"She's your daughter before ten, Rodgers" Tony muttered back. Angie sat back, crossing her arms.

"Jarvis?" Angie asked

"Yes, Miss Angie?" Jarvis responded

"Release the Kraken" Angie grinned. A huge, monstrous, garbled sound echoed through the room, scaring both heroes off the bed. Angie just sat on the bed, smiling. Tony sat up grumpily.

"Jarvis, mute" Tony muttered.

"I'm sorry sir" Jarvis said "My programs have been overridden"

"Mute!" Angie sung. The horrible shrieking stopped. Tony and Steve looked at the girl in shock.

"How on earth did you do that?" Tony asked

"Uncle Clint taught me" Angie beamed "Aunt Natasha said 'Only use it in emergencies'"

"Is this an emergency?" Steve asked

"Well..." Angie's face fell "I have to go to my first day of school with Aunty Pepper now, I just wanted to say bye" Steve smiled, as did Tony.

"Wait, today's your first day of school?" Tony asked "I set an alarm-"

"Uncle Bruce shut it off because you were up late wrestling last night" Angie explained "Though, why you would wrestle in your room confuses me" Steve and Tony flushed.

"The bed makes a soft landing pad for when your papa loses" Tony grinned

"Okay" Angie smiled "Bye, I love you Daddy. I love you Papa" Steve and Tony both put kisses on Angie's forehead.

"Remember, if anyone calls you names, your papas are Iron Man and Captain America" Tony reminded

"Tony!" Steve chastised "Sweetie, if anyone calls you names, just look at them, dead in the eye, then give them your best Stark smile, okay"

"Okay Papa" Angie smiled before running out "Bye! Love you!" She ran up to Pepper, who smiled.

"C'mon, Angie" Pepper smiled "We don't want to be late" As the pair walked off, Natasha and Clint found their binoculars.

"Okay, so Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha will be picking you up because Daddy and I have a meeting. Papa will be here when you get home, as will Uncle Bruce. Daddy and I will be home for dinner" Pepper explained "Do you know how to contact Jarvis or Stark Towers if there's an emergency?"

"Call, then leave an urgent message" Angie repeated

"No, you keep calling until Papa or Uncle Bruce answers" Pepper corrected "And especially if you're in danger, okay?"

"Yes, Aunt Pepper" Angie nodded obediently. The pair got in the car and drove to school, Pepper still testing the girl to make sure she knew everything. Once they got to the school, Pepper walked the girl to her line and smiled.

"Now, be a good girl and make your Papa proud" Pepper smiled

"What about Daddy?" Angie asked

"Making him proud usually involves blowing things or people up, so make him proud by being good, which isn't either of those things" Pepper reminded, ruffling the young girl's hair. Angie giggled.

"Bye, Aunty Pepper!" Angie smiled as she toddled off to the school doors, where a teacher was ushering the children in. Pepper watched and Angie sent one last smile and wave over her shoulder.

* * *

Clint and Natasha watched as children flooded from the school doors, looking for a familiar bob of auburn hair. They both walked over. When Angie saw them, she smiled and ran over.

"Aunt Tasha! Uncle Clint!" she cried, hugging their legs. Clint laughed, picking the little girl up as Nat continued to her teacher.

"She was okay?" Nat asked softly. Of course, Nat already knew the answer to this question, as she and Clint had been tracking Angie all day to make sure nothing happened, but she wanted it from a teacher's point of view.

"One of the students made fun of her hair, and she lost a tooth, but she was extremely well behaved" the teacher reported. Natasha's eyes narrowed at the hair part.

"How did she respond?" Nat asked

"Angie just looked at them and smiled brightly before thanking them for noticing" The teacher mused "You raised her well. You must be very proud" Nat smiled.

"She's not ours" Nat admitted "She's out niece"

"Oh, well tell her parents that she was a little angel" the teacher smiled "I look forward to teaching her"

"Thank you, Ms..." Nat started

"Ms. Greene" The teacher supplied. Nat nodded and walked over to Clint and Angie. Angie had pulled the man down to meet a group of little girls. The mothers of the girls all stood around, smiling at Clint. Nat caught a comment on Clint's fantastic behaviour with the children and smiled before tapping the man's shoulder.

"Clint, it's time we get Angie home" Nat said

"But Tasha" Both Clint and Angie whined. Nat shook her head.

"Steve's making cookies" With that Angie was running towards the gates.

"Come on! Hurry up! Papa makes the best cookies!" Angie called. Nat raced after the little girl.

"See ya, kids" Clint waved to the little girls before running after Angie and Tasha. Tasha had scooped the younger girl up, throwing her into the air. Angie screamed in delight as Clint reached above Nat and caught the falling girl. He winked at Tasha, who smiled.

"And, I'm pretty sure Uncle Bruce said something about watching Lilo and Stitch" Clint pondered. Angie's eyes went wide.

"Really? We have to hurry!" Angie urged. Natasha took Angie from Clint and put the little girl on her shoulders, smiling.

**Yup. Just two master assassins picking their 'niece' up from school. It's not like it was LOKI or anything. Hehehehe. **


	5. Fantastic Four

**A/N ****Characters in this Chapter: Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Angie Stark-Rodgers, Jarvis, Pamela Fisher, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Loki Laufeyson**

**Warnings: none**

Loki appeared in Stark Tower, full armour adorned his lithe body as he lifted his staff.

"Prepare to be destroyed, Man of Iron!" Loki exclaimed. That's when Loki realized he was alone.

"Where...?" Loki muttered to himself

"Master Stark has gone out for the evening with Master Rodgers. Miss Pamela has been hired as the babysitter and is currently in the elevator" Jarvis announced. As if on cue, the elevator doors 'dinged' open and a girl with mousy brown hair in a top-knot walked out. Loki glared at her and the girl froze.

"Flee" he ordered. The girl ran. Loki teleported to the guest-transformed baby room. He looked around, glancing at pictures before sighing.

"Mystic voice, how is it that two male mortals had a daughter?" Loki asked

"She was adopted four years ago by Master Stark and Master Rodgers" Loki sighed again. He couldn't hurt this little girl who was adopted like him. He ported back up to the main room, where his last confrontation with the Man of Iron had taken place. Sitting on the couch was a little girl. Tears streamed down her face. Loki's eyes softened and he walked over.

"What's wrong little mortal?" he asked, though there wasn't much concern in his voice. The girl looked up, wiping at her face.

"There-there's no such thing as magic" the little girl whimpered. Loki's eyes widened.

"Who told you such absolute nonsense?" Loki demanded. Of course there was magic! He thrived on it!

"M-my teacher" the little girl mumbled

"Well, child, that is completely absurd" Loki scoffed "But why do you need magic?"

"Tooth fairy!" The little girl chirped, holding up a little pouch with a tooth embroidered on the front. Loki smiled and waved his hand over the pouch. It glowed for a second before dimming. The little girl stared in awe. Loki sat beside her.

"Go ahead. Look" Loki nodded. The little girl opened the pouch and pulled out a necklace. It was a simple gold chain, bare of any jewels. The girl gaped in awe.

"Pretty!" she squealed. Loki smiled. The girl climbed up on the god and sat on his lap.

"What is your name, little one?" Loki asked softly

"Angie. Angie Stark-Rodgers" The little girl said proudly

"I am Loki" Loki announces "Of Asgard. And I am burdened with glorious purpose"

"Loukey!" Angie squealed "Loukey, Loukey, Loukey, Loukey!"

* * *

Steve and Tony waited in the elevator to see their daughter. Jarvis had informed them that Angie was in the lounge area, napping. The elevator doors dinged open and it revealed a silent room. Tony and Steve tip-toed over to the couch to see Angie curled up in a golden helmet with reindeer antlers on it beside the one and only Norse God of Mischief (and Destruction). Angie was curled up, hugging her Cap. America and Iron Man dolls tightly as Loki had one arm loosely wrapped around the girl. A small pouch with a tooth embroidered on it sat abandoned on the coffee table and a gold chain hung around Angie's neck. Steve and Tony smiled at one another.

"Jarvis, snap a picture, why don't you? Then, set it as every desktop background in Stark Tower, along with the Helicarrier"

"Of course sir"

"Oh, and print out a copy for the scrap book"

"Naturally, sir"

* * *

Clint and Natasha were waiting in the elevator. They were supposed to meet with Tony for their Poker Night in twenty minutes, but decided to head in early to spend a little time with their favourite niece. When the elevator doors dinged open, it revealed Loki sitting on the floor, a small figure in hand while Angie sat across from in, wearing a much-too-big golden helmet with reindeer antlers.

"Jarvis, attack him or something!" Clint exclaimed as Nat pulled her guns out.

"Step away from the girl!" Natasha ordered. Loki rolled his eyes extravagantly.

"Gods you two are annoying" Loki scoffed "Sir Jarvis, no attacks are necessary"

"I am aware, Master Loki" Natasha would have dropped her jaw if it weren't for her years of concealing her emotions. Clint did.

"What the heck?!" Clint demanded. Loki stood, picking Angie up as he went. Natasha noticed a gold chain around her neck. Loki walked over to the two assassins and held Angie out. Clint scooped her up in one arm, bringing his knife out with the other.

"Remind Stark and the Captain that I am always available for babysitting, just mention my name" Loki said before bending to be near Angie's face "It has been a delight, Princess Angela. Fare thee well" With that, Loki disappeared in a column of smoke. Natasha slowly put her guns away.

"What was that about?" Clint muttered

"Loukey!" Angie cried "Of Asgard. He's bur-burdened with glory's porpoise" Natasha smiled.

"Of course he is, Angie" She murmured "Of course he is"

**Nobody can say they didn't see this coming. I tried (and probably failed) making it obvious what was coming in the last chapter, but whatever. I really hate to say this, but school starts tomorrow, so it might be a bit before the next chapter.**


	6. Furious Five

**A/N Hey everyone! Yeah, its me. No, I'm not dead (yet). Sorry I haven't posted anything in forever! I've been swamped with school and being (Odin forbid) ****_social._**** ANYWAYS, here's the newest chapter. Hope you like it :)**

**Characters in this Chapter: Steve Rodgers, Tony Stark, Angie Stark-Rodgers, Bruce Banner (mention), Pepper Potts (mention), Clint Barton (mention), Natasha Romanoff (mention), unnamed candy-giver, unnamed prankster**

**Warning: Over-adorable Steve.**

"Dinner!" Steve called. Angie came running into the kitchen, sliding in on her socks and nearly falling into the table. Tony laughed and caught the girl.

"Where's Aunt Pepper?" Angie asked

"She's out in Washington" Tony said "In a Boring Meeting" Angie giggled

"What about Uncle Bruce?" Angie asked, glancing around.

"He'll be here soon" Steve smiled "He's working on something for S.H.I.E.L.D right now"

"Okay" Angie smiled, humming happily as she ate her spaghetti.

"Papa, Daddy, can I go out for Halloween?" Angie asked after a bit of silence.

"Of course" Steve smiled "We'll call Aunt Tasha and Uncle Clint and-"

"No, can we go as a family?" Angie clarified "The three of us"

"We don't have costumes, Angie" Steve said gently

"Yes we do" Tony grinned a Cheshire cat grin.

"See Papa! We have to go!" Angie insisted

"What about your costume?" Steve asked. Angie's face fell.

"Oh" Tony stood, his plate empty.

"Have no fear, kiddo" Tony smirked "I'll be right back" Tony ran out of the room as Steve and Angie finished their meals. Steve collected their dishes while Angie trailed after her dad. Suddenly, a white sheet with eye holes was draped over her. Angie looked up to see Tony smiling down on her.

"You wanna scare Papa?" he whispered. Angie nodded eagerly.

"Sneak into the kitchen, then yell 'Boo!' once you're behind him, okay?" Tony whispered. Angie nodded and tip-toed off. She made her way into the kitchen. Papa was washing dishes, so Angie's footsteps were muffled. Once she was behind her Papa, Angie jumped up yelling "BOO!" at the top of her lungs. Steve jumped, clutching his heart. He spun on Angie, who was laughing. Steve smiled.

"You're a little trouble maker, aren't you?" Steve grinned "Do you know what we do with trouble makers? We gobble them up!" Angie squealed and turned to run off, but Steve picked her up, pretending to eat the little girl. Tony walked in smirking.

"So, should we get our costumes on?"

* * *

"Trick or treat~" Angie sung as someone opened the door. She held out her bag and the woman smiled.

"Here ya go, sweetie" she smiled before looking up. Her jaw dropped.

"Your costumes are amazing!" she exclaimed "They look so realistic!"

"You have no idea" Steve-sorry, Iron Man smiled sheepishly. Tony, wearing the Captain America costume, smiled. Angie laughed before dragging her dads down the street. Angie ran ahead.

"Don't go too far, Angie!" Steve called, laughing. Tony and Steve trailed behind their daughter. As Angie passed a bush, someone jumped out with a werewolf mask covering their face.

"BOO!" the boy yelled. Angie screamed before curling into a shaking ball on the ground. Tony and Steve ran over, the boy pulling off his mask and staring wide-eyed at the little girl. Steve checked on his daughter while Tony rounded on the punk. He had white hair and blue eyes. When Steve pulled the sheet off his daughter, it was revealed she was laughing, trying to catch her breath.

"Angie, are you okay?" Steve asked in his 'Papa-voice'. Angie nodded as she took a deep breath.

"Do it again! Do it again!" she cheered. The boy looked positively perplexed.

"What?" he asked

"I'm not scared of big bullies" Angie smiled "Or big doggies" Tony smiled.

"That's my girl" Tony said, scooping the little girl up in his arms. Angie laughed.

"Now, what do you say we go home and watch Nightmare Before Christmas" Tony suggested. Angie cheered. Steve smiled and caught up with his small, mismatched family.

**A/N Virtual cookies to anyone who can guess who the prankster was :)**


	7. Sensational Six

**Characters in Chapter: Angie Stark-Rodgers, Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, James Rhodes, Pepper Potts, Thor (mention)**

**Warning: Suggestive stuff with Steve and Tony, Ship's Ahoy and I think that's all. Oh, I might not update for a bit. But I'll try!**

Angie wandered around the halls of the level her room was on. Clint and Natasha's rooms were to either side of the young girl, while Steve and Tony's Master suite was directly across from her. Bruce was farther down the hall to the right, while Thor's room while he stayed in the tower was to the left of the Master suite. Pepper's room was a door down from both the Master and Bruce, leaving two spare rooms on either side of her. On the days that Rhodes stayed overnight, he usually took the room beside Bruce and Pepper. Angie sighed. It was around six o'clock, but no one was up. Angie wandered down the hall and to Bruce's room. She knocked on the door. A couple seconds later, the door slid open and revealed Bruce. He smiled tiredly down on the girl.

"Good morning, Angie" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning, Uncle Bruce" Angie chirped "Can I come in?" Bruce smiled.

"Of course" Bruce stood aside and let the six-year-old walk into his room. Bruce gestured for her to sit down while he found a book on his shelf.

"Uncle Bruce, why do you wear that ring?" Angie asked

"It's a ring from my university" Bruce said

"Papa and Daddy have both have two" Angie pointed out "Does that mean they went to two universities?"

"No" Bruce smiled "One is their school ring. The other is their engagement ring"

"Their what?" Angie giggled

"Engagement" Bruce repeated "Soon to be married"

"Papa and Dad aren't married?" Angie gasped. The look of horror on her face was almost amusing. The little girl bolted from her room, down the hall to Natasha's room. She knocked loudly on the door. Natasha opened it with unusual alertness.

"What? What's wrong?" Natasha asked instantly, head darting around.

"Papa and Dad aren't married!" Angie exclaimed "We have to do something!" Natasha laughed and picked the girl up.

"Angie, I know it's hard to believe, but it's your dad's decision on when they want to get married" Natasha smiled. Angie's face fell.

"But, that doesn't mean we can't push them to the decision" Nat smirked. Angie beamed up at Natasha.

"C'mon! Let's go!" Angie pulled the woman towards the master bedroom. She heard movement from inside and ran in. Papa was hunched over Dad and Dad wasn't wearing pants.

"Papa! Dad! What are you guys playing?" Angie asked as she ran over. Natasha gasped and ran in, scooping Angie up in her arms and walking swiftly out.

"They're playing a little game called 'Someone forgot to lock the door'" Natasha said loudly as she left the room with Angie in her arms.

* * *

Angie sat with Papa, Dad, Aunt Pepper and Uncle Bruce at the breakfast table. Angie was bursting with the need to ask her question. Finally, she raised her hand to ask. The four adults looked at the six year old in amusement.

"Yes, Angie?" Pepper said

"Papa, Dad, why aren't you two officially married?" Angie blurted out. Tony and Steve chocked on their coffee while Pepper covered her smile as she lifted her glass of orange juice to her lips while Bruce openly chuckled.

"She has a point" Pepper pointed out as the two men recovered. Steve and Tony shared a look.

"Let's get married then" Tony shrugged

"When?" Steve asked "Where?"

"Pepper, start planning the wedding" Tony dismissed "Money isn't a concern. If you have any need for details, ask Steve. Because as long as he is happy, I am too" Steve blushed. Angie cheered.

* * *

The wedding would be small, close friends and the team only. Steve insisted it be held indoors to avoid being seen and bugs or rain. Angie reluctantly agreed. Tony wanted it to be held as soon as possible, and Steve agreed. After two weeks, the big day was upon them. Angie stood in her dress, her hair pulled back in a little bun. Her dress was a strapless sky blue number that had white trimming and poofed slightly after the waist, where there was a thick white ribbon tied in a bow on her side. Natasha was brushing her hair. She was wearing a green gown that reached the floor. Its single strap reached around her shoulder and crossed her back. There was a knee-high slit on one side and Angie guessed it was for easy access to a hidden gun, just in case.

"Aunt Tasha" Angie called. The woman turned to her honorary niece.

"Yes, Angie?" Tasha smiled

"Why are your lips so red?" Angie asked. Natasha laughed.

"It's lipstick, Angie" Tasha smiled "It makes my lips prettier"

"But you're already pretty!" Angie protested "You might accidentally break someone!"

"She's has a point" Clint grinned as he walked in "You look stunning, Tash"

"Thanks" Natasha turned away, probably to hide her slightly pink cheeks.

"Do I look okay?" Angie asked, doing a small spin.

"You look great, Angie" Clint laughed "Now, come on. The wedding will be starting soon"

* * *

Angie sat beside Pepper and Rhodes, beaming at her dads. Today would be perfect. Angie awaited her cue to bring the two gold rings up. Her Papa nodded to her and she carefully stood and walked over, presenting the two rings to her fathers. She beamed at each one once more for good measure before sitting back down. Pepper gave the girl a smile, telling her she did great. When Angie's dads finally kissed, Angie cheered. They came over and each of them hugged their daughter.

"Okay, I don't care that neither of you has a bouquet, but someone has to do it" Pepper said, holding out a bouquet of flowers.

"Would you do the honours, Steve?" Tony grinned "You have a better arm then me" Steve chuckled and went back up to the arch. He turned his back to the audience as all the girls clumped together. Steve launched the bouquet over his shoulder. To his surprise and horror it landed in front of Angie. Everyone laughed as Angie picked it up.

"Was I supposed to put these on the aisle?"

**A/N Yeah, I've heard that whoever catches the bouquet or whoever it lands in front of will be marrying next, so that's why Steve is all like "ERMAGURDNOWATDIDIDOMYBABY!"**


	8. Scheming Seven

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long. Again. I'm really horrible at this thing called 'consistent updating'. On the bright side, here's another chapter, with a bit of scheming and...well, you'll see :D Thanks for your support, people who read. Really love you guys :D**

**Characters in Chapter: Angela Stark-Rodgers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson, Justin Hammer, Steve Rodgers (mentioned), Pepper Potts (mentioned), Bruce Banner (mentioned), James 'Rhodey' Rhodes (mentioned), Thor Odinson (mentioned) **

**Warnings: me forcing a ship on you, a kiss (ain't even that bad, man), mild violence, Loki and Angie being...well, ****_Loki_**** and ****_Angie._**

Angie sat in Stark Tower working on her Art homework. She sighed and stared at the blank page in front of her.

"What's up, kiddo?" Clint asked as he walked over.

"I don't know what to draw" Angie sighed. Clint laughed.

"Can you draw anything?" Clint asked

"My teacher says it needs to represent something you like" Angie explained "But I just like so many things!"

"Do you like me?" Clint asked

"Of course I do!" Angie exclaimed "You're family!" Clint laughed.

"Draw me then" Clint grinned, posing dramatically, causing Angie to burst into giggles as Natasha walked in.

"Is your homework finished?" Natasha asked "Or is Clint distracting you?"

"Uncle Clint is helping me" Angie sung "Aunt Tasha could you, uh, tell me how to draw a good spider?" Nat smiled and sat beside the girl. Clint shook his head with a smile.

* * *

When Angie was to present her drawing, she was also asked to explain. Unknown to the little girl, she was being monitored by Clint and Nat.

"Angie, why did you draw a spider and a bird?" The teacher asked

"I drew a spider and a bird because they are meant to be two people I am very close to. The spider and the bird don't know they love each other. But, I like them together. That is why I drew the spider and the bird" Angie explained. Clint and Nat both flushed, neither looking at the other.

* * *

Angie looked around for Uncle Clint or Aunt Nat. They were supposed to pick her up today. All the other kids had already gone.

"Angela, would you like me to call your house?" the teacher asked softly

"No, I know that someone will be here soon" Angie said, but her eyebrows were scrunched in worry. The teacher nodded and sat beside Angie on the steps.

"I liked your picture" the teacher said "You're very good at drawing"

"Thank you" Angie smiled "My aunt and my Papa taught me" The teacher nodded.

"Do you know what Hammer Industries are, Angie?" the teacher asked

"Yes. Dad said they weren't nearly good as Stark Industries because the boss is a meanie and he bullied people and got a lot of people hurt" Angie nodded "I don't like it when people hurt my family"

"Very good, Angela" the teacher nodded "Do you know what happened to the boss?"

"He went to jail" Angie said

"Oh, no. He did for a while, but he got out with a lot of money. Now he's a teacher" Angie's eye widened in horror. She spun on the man she called teacher and backed up.

"You're the boss!" she exclaimed. The man grinned.

"None of your _family_ is coming, kid" Justin smirked evilly "They're all preoccupied"

"They won't be!" Angie yelled "They'll be here!"

"You don't get it do you?" Justin yelled "I've made sure _they aren't coming_! Stark, Rodgers, Hawkeye, Romanoff, Potts, Banner, Thor even Rhodes is too busy for you!"

"Mister. Hammer sir, I hate to prove you wrong-actually, I don't" Angie said "But if I've learned anything, it's that you can't separate two people in as deep as love as my Aunt and Uncle. And the second they get together, your plan, your _scheme_, it isn't going to work. Sort of like your Drones at the Stark Exhibition" Justin gaped at Angie.

"Why you little-!" Justin yelled. Suddenly, an arrow sunk itself into his shoulder, causing the inventor to screech in pain. Angie watched as Hawkeye and Black Widow walked over. All weapons were aimed at Justin Hammer.

"How did you escape my drones?!" Hammer demanded

"You sent drones after two master assassins?" Angie laughed "Hawkeye probably has an arrow for that. If he didn't, Black Widow could find a way to snap their necks, or use her knock-out gas on them"

"Oh, and one final problem with your plan" Clint added "We're Avengers"

"Avengers in love" Angie sung. Neither assassin commented, but the trio waited for back-up in silence, with Angie scheming silently.

* * *

"Dad" Angie called "Dad, how do you make two people fall in love?" Tony laughed

"You can't" Tony grinned "Why?"

"Because Uncle Clint and Aunt Tasha are and they don't see it!" Angie exclaimed.

"Well, Angie, honey, I'm sure we can open their eyes" Tony smirked "They'll just need a little incentive"

"A little what?" Angie asked

"Help" Tony smirked "Non-Avengers help"

* * *

Clint, Natasha and Angie all had front row seats to the home opener of the Yankee's baseball game. Angie sat in the middle of the master assassins, watching in fascination as the ball went flying across the field, into the audience.

"You think we'll get a ball?" Angie asked

"Maybe" Natasha shrugged. Both Tasha and Clint knew that if a ball came in a foot radius of Angie, one of them would catch it before it touched the girl. At intermission, the 'Kiss Cam' flashed around to couples. Angie stood and moved in front of Tasha.

"Switch spots?" Angie asked innocently. Natasha shrugged and let the girl take her aisle seat. Suddenly, Natasha and Clint were on the Jumbotron.

"Uncle Clint! Aunt Tasha! Look!" Angie pointed to the screen, where the trio was being shown.

"You have to kiss!" Angie cried. Tasha and Clint shared a look before Tasha pecked his cheek.

"Boo!" Angie yelled. A few more people chorused the Boo's as well. Some started to chant 'kiss'.

"That wasn't a kiss!" someone yelled. Tasha glared at them. Suddenly, Clint wrapped his hands around Tasha and kissed her on the lips, causing everyone to cheer loudly, especially Angie. A man with long, styled dark hair sauntered down the aisle in a long black jacket, white dress shirt, green and gold scarf and black dress pants.

"Aunt Tasha, Uncle Clint, I'm going home with Uncle Loki" Angie said quietly, beaming at the couple before running to grab Loki's hand. Loki smiled at the young girl before smirking wickedly at Tasha and Clint.

"Try to catch a ball!" Angie called as Loki and her walked back up the steps, Loki offering the girl a swirl lollipop. Clint and Natasha looked at each other again.

"I think we need to talk" Tasha said softly, her fingers intertwining with Clint's. Clint nodded. Loki and Angie saw this and grinned.

"You, little one, are becoming spectacularly devious" Loki smirked

"I learned from the best"

**So yeah, Loki, Angie and Tony ship Clintasha. Heck, Clint and Tasha ship Clintasha. Sorry not sorry if its not your thing. I'll see you guys in the next chapter :D**


	9. Excellent Eight

**A/N This chapter is long than all the others. Like, by a lot. I just couldn't stop writing. Like, hate it, I do not care. Just read it. **

**Characters in Chapter: Angela Stark Rodgers, Tony Stark, Steve Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts, Eugene Thompson, Peter Parker, May Parker, unnamed teacher, Loki Laufeyson, Thor Odinson, Clint Barton (mentioned) **

**Warnings: Cute kids, offensive homophobic term**

Bullying. It could start at any age, at any time, at any place. People tried to nip the bud at the root, but it didn't work. Sometimes behaviours were just passed down through generations. It wasn't always the kids fault, especially at this age. But, it still horrified people like Bruce to know that such harsh words were being said at such a young age. When he had come back to Stark Tower, he found Angie with a bruise on her cheek. Pepper was hovering over her, trying to find out what happened. Angie herself looked positively enraged. And that was saying a lot, especially coming from a little girl. Her arms were folded across her chest, her eyes were narrowed into slits, her shoulders were tense and her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Pepper?" Bruce asked "What...?" Pepper looked up and Bruce saw so much worry there, it leaked into his eyes a little.

"Angie got in a fight" Pepper said

"Angela!" Bruce was shocked.

"It wasn't my fault! He started it!" Angie exclaimed

"Who started it?" Bruce asked

"This big guy" Angie said "He was..." Angie cut herself off, looking at something over Bruce's shoulder. Bruce turned and saw Tony and Steve there. Angie hid behind Pepper's legs.

"Angie?" Tony called, curious why his daughter hadn't come to greet him yet. She was always the first one to say hi once he got in the door. Angie peeked around Pepper's legs. The bruise on her cheek was shown. Steve dropped the mail.

"Angie!" Steve ran over, quickly followed by Tony. Steve scooped the girl up in his arms and cradled her.

"Are you okay? What happened? Who did this?" Steve demanded

"Who do I have to find? Jarvis, get the Mark 47 ready" Tony called.

"Angie got in a fight at school today" Pepper said softly. Tony and Steve went silent.

"Angie, what happened?" Steve said softly. Tony's hands were in fists so tight, his knuckles looked ready to pop from the skin.

"A boy was being really, really mean" Angie muttered "Then he shoved me, so I shoved back" Tony nodded in tense approval.

"He gave you this?" Steve asked, gently touching the bruise. Angie nodded.

"It didn't hurt that much" Angie said "But the teacher got really, really mad. He started to yell, and the boy got angrier. He shoved my friend. So I kicked him in the shin" A satisfactory smile appeared on Tony's face.

"Then what?" Steve prodded

"Then he hit me" Angie admitted "I hit him back. He fell on his butt"

"Where did you hit him?" Steve asked

"In the Arc Reactor" Angie smiled slightly "Or where his would have been. Dad says the Arc Reactor is a weak point" Tony chuckled slightly.

"You shouldn't be fighting, Angie" Steve said firmly "No matter what, you don't hit someone"

"Unless its someone like Justin Hammer trying to take you away from us" Tony smirked "Then you can hit him all you want" Angie nodded.

"Not even if he calls my family mean names?" Angie asked softly.

"Not even if he calls your- wait" Steve cut himself off "What did he say?"

"He called you two bad f words" Angie said. She leaned into Steve's ear "F-A-G-G-O-T-S" Steve's eyes widened.

"He shouldn't even know such language!" Steve said, horrified. Tony guessed what word the little boy had said and growled, deep in his chest.

"Angie, are you ashamed to have two dads instead of a mom and a dad?" Tony asked, barely keeping the poison from his voice.

"No!" Angie exclaimed "Having two dads is better than having one! And I have Aunty Pepper for 'girl stuff', whatever that means" Angie added, air quotes around 'girl stuff'. Steve and Tony smiled, as did Bruce and Pepper.

* * *

Angie sat at a table, colouring her Iron Man colouring book her Dad had given her after promising not to ever hit another student.

"Hey, orphan" Angie turned at the sound of the sneer. The big, blonde bully was standing in front of her.

"Go away" Angie said calmly, glaring at the boy. The bully looked at her book and grabbed it.

"For me? You shouldn't have" the bully smirked

"I _didn't_" Angie said firmly "It's mine. You don't deserve an Iron Man colouring sheet, much less a book of him" The bully laughed.

"Why? Which one of your daddies wants him to like you?" the bully sneered.

"Hey, leave her alone, Eugene" a small, pale kid with big glasses said firmly.

"Kid, I don't need your help" Angie said to the tiny boy in her Aunt Tasha voice "I can handle him"

"Doesn't mean I can't help" the boy beamed "Eugene, give her back her book or I'll tell Aunt May to tell your mom" The bully hesitated before putting the book on the table. Angie watched as he walked off.

"Thanks" Angie muttered

"No problem" The boy beamed "I'm Peter Parker"

"Angie" Angie introduced "Is your Aunt May brave?"

"The bravest" Peter beamed

"What about your mom and dad? Are they brave?" Angie asked. Peter hesitated.

"Do you have two moms or dads?" Angie whispered "Because it's okay. I do too"

"My mom and dad died" Peter whispered. Angie couldn't stop herself. She hugged the boy.

"Don't worry, Peter" Angie smiled "I have enough moms, dads, aunts and uncles for both of us" Peter smiled.

"You're braver than I thought" Angie admitted "Either that, or you're crazy" Peter laughed.

* * *

As Angie sat on the monkey-bars at recess, she saw Eugene the Bully corner Peter. Angie's eyebrows furrowed. Eugene pushed Peter and Angie started to climb down from the monkey-bars. As she walked over, she saw Eugene raise his fist. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, butt!" Angie yelled "Leave him alone!" Eugene turned on Angie.

"Oh, Puny Parker needs to be saved by a princess" Eugene sneered. Angie glared at him.

"I'm no Princess, Eugene" Angie said "I'm the dragon" Angie watched as the Bully rolled his eyes and turned back to Peter. Angie glanced around. Everyone was doing their own thing; no one would see. Angie got closer and let out a little huff. A small jet of fire came from Angie's mouth and hit Eugene in the butt.

"Eugene, your butt's on fire!" Angie yelled in (fake) panic. Eugene screamed. All the kids started to scream. Angie watched as Eugene sat on his butt in the sand pit and smoke came up from the spot. She walked over to Peter and helped the boy up.

"Are you okay?" Angie asked softly. Peter nodded. Angie saw a scrape on Peter's hand and looked at it in concern.

"You're hurt" Angie pointed out

"Not as bad as Flash" Peter chuckled. Angie glanced over to see Eugene had pulled his pants off. Angie covered her eyes.

"Eww!"

* * *

Tony groggily reached into the fridge for milk for his coffee. As the fridge door closed, he noticed a colourful piece of paper.

"Bring your parent to school day, eh?" Tony smirked "Does your mom or dad have an interesting job? If so, feel free to bring them in for a short presentation to the class" Tony grinned as he picked his phone up.

"Pepper? Are you at the bring your parent to work day at Angie's school? No? Okay, thanks" Tony grinned as he poured some coffee. This would be fun.

* * *

Angie sat in her seat. All the other kids had their parents or guardians there except her.

"Angela" Angie stood and walked up to the front of the class, paper in hand.

"Angela, where is your parent or Guardian?" the teacher drawled. Eugene chuckled. Before Angie could speak, AC/DC's thunderstruck started to play over the P.A. system. Angie's eyes widened in fascination.

"Hello everyone. This is Iron Man. Will someone open a window in room 201?" Iron Man's voice asked over the music. Angie's teacher ran to the largest window and opened it. Iron Man came flying in. He landed at the front of the class room beside Angela. His face-plate slid up.

"Sorry I'm late everyone" Tony smirked "I over slept. Cap should be here in about 3, 2, 1..." Captain America kicked the door in, doing a tuck-roll into the classroom. He stood to cheering.

"Mr. Stark, Captain America" Angela's teacher gaped "How can I help you?"

"Well, just have everyone return to their seats so we can tell them our jobs" Tony grinned "It _is_ take your parents to school day, right?"

"But, who's your child?" the teacher gaped. Angie stepped out from behind Tony and Cap.

"I am" Angie said proudly "Now, everyone, I would like to present my Dad, Iron Man, and my Pa, Captain America. Please hold all questions until the end of the presentation" Angie went to sit down, but Tony scooped her up and put her on his shoulders. Angie giggled and leaned on her dads head. Steve smiled up at his daughter. After the presentation, Angie climbed off her dad and stood in front of her parents.

"Any questions?" Angie asked. Eugene raised his hand.

"Are you actually her dads?" Eugene asked "Or did they-"

"Did they what? Pay us?" Tony asked, smile dropping "No, Angela is our daughter. Besides, even if she wasn't, what difference does it make? People shouldn't be alienated or loved just because of who their parents are. They should be loved for who they are. Yeah, sure, Angie's probably going to be famous one day because of who we are. But that doesn't change who she is. Doesn't make her more or less special than any other kid with two moms, or two dads"

"I'm just a kid from Manhattan" Angie shrugged "With two dads" A lot of the parents, and kids, clapped. Steve smiled at his daughter proudly.

* * *

As the day ended, Angie turned to her dads.

"Dad, can I have a friend over?" Angie asked

"Of course" Steve smiled. Angie turned and ran, not to the group of girls, but to the small, frail-looking boy with an older lady beside him.

"Peter, did you want to come over to my house?" Angie asked "Your Aunt can come too! Pepper makes good tea, and we can watch a movie" Peter looked up at his aunt.

"Please Aunt May?" Peter begged

"Is it okay with Angela's parents?" Aunt May smiled.

"Of course it is!" Angie beamed "I'll have Dad call Pepper right now. If Uncle Clint answers, we won't be getting cookies, because Uncle Clint can't bake for his life; his words, not mine" Aunt May and Peter laughed, as did Steve, who had walked over.

"I'm Captain Steve Rodgers, nice to meet you, ma'am" Steve greeted. Aunt May smiled.

"I'm May Parker, Peter's Aunt" Aunt May smiled.

"You're Captain America" Peter gaped "I can't believe I'm talking to Captain America!" Steve chuckled and Angie smiled at the boy.

"C'mon. Maybe if we're lucky my whole family will be there and you can meet them too" Angie insisted.

"It'd be great to have you over, Peter" Steve smiled. Angie groaned.

"Pa, can you tell dad to stop scaring the teacher?" Angie muttered, looking past Steve. Steve turned to see Tony leaning on the teacher's desk, muttering about something or another to the teacher, who was backed up against the wall.

"Anthony Stark!" Steve said as he walked over. Angie laughed. Peter smiled.

"Just how big is your family, Angela?" Aunt May asked. Angie grinned an evil grin.

"Oh, you'll see"

* * *

Back at Stark Towers, Loki froze, eyes darting about.

"Loki, brother, what is it?" Thor asked in concern.

"My mischief senses are tingling" Loki muttered.

"What-?" A slow grin spread across Loki's face.

"Angie's channelling her inner God of Mischief somehow. I've taught her well"

** So yeah. That's my chapter on Angie's first bullying experience/how she met Peter. Oh, and everything from that last little break line down was just some extra crack for fun :D Figured Loki would have this all knowing-ness of when someone is 'channelling their inner God of Mischief'. Or at least when Angie does XD**


End file.
